


The OT4 Email Chain

by allwaswell16



Series: OT 4/5 Very Silly Chat/Email Chain Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, I wasn't sure how to rate this, M/M, Silly, it has some sort of dirty talk in it kind of lol, ot4 email chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Three emails in the 1D OT4 email chain: Hack this ya arseholes, The Nialler's 'do, and Liam Chain. A series of emails sent in a group email chain between donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, and TheRealBatMan@aol.com





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CueTheTommo (RedPhoenix23)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CueTheTommo+%28RedPhoenix23%29).



> To Liz aka @cuethetommo in observance on the eve of the most important day of the year, Louis’ birthday. Oh, yeah, and it also happens to be close to yours as well, I hear? Right, right. Here I shall share with you a few emails from the now infamous ot4 email chain. Some events may be inspired by a certain Squadron. *cough* dickets *cough* Hope you have a great day, my friend! All the love xx

** **

 

**New Message**

**To** :          donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : Hack this ya arseholes

==========================

 **CraicDirection** :                   Wey hey. Gotta group email thing going for us.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Okay bros. Glad we have a way 2 talk now.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Jesus Liam. Thought you were going to instant           message me for a second there. Did you use dial up to send this email?

 **TheRealBatMan** :              What r u talking about lou?

 **randysdonuts** :                   I think he said that because you still have an aol account.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              It was my first one. Still using it if that’s ok.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Nah, mate. You’ve called yourself batman in ur email address. R u 12 or summat?

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Well I was 12 when I made the account. I take good care of it and delete unnecessary things off it everyday.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Its not a dog liam. You don’t have to take care of it.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              I like to stay organized and it’s a perfectly good email account so why not use it? Is it so bad to keep things neat?

 **donnysoldier28** :               You are not neat Liam. You’re living a lie if you think you’re neat. You. Are. Living. A. Lie.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Why am I getting all the shit for this? What about Harry? His email account is from savethewhales! Didn’t even know you could do that.

 **randysdonuts** :                   Excuse you, Liam. But my account is not something for your amusement.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              U just couldn’t use a normal one could u

 **randysdonuts** :                   #ThanksButNoTanks Liam.

 **CraicDirection** :                   Rofl gtg ttyl

* * *

**New Message:**

**To** :          donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : The Nialler’s ‘do

=====================

 **donnysoldier28** :               Who wants to tell Nialler Z from 2012 called and wants his blonde streak in front back?

 **randysdonuts** :                   Z? I don’t recall knowing anyone whose name begins with that letter. Are you referring to zebras perhaps? I don’t think his hair is quite as bad as zebra stripes. Think you’re being a bit unfair, love.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Really harry? You’re going to still pretend not to know him.

 **randysdonuts** :                   Well, now that I think about it, I do remember something to do with a lot of paperwork on behalf of a Z person.

 **CraicDirection** :                  YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT HERE. I’M ON THIS EMAIL CHAIN. I MADE THIS EMAIL GROUP YOU WANK BUCKETS.

 **donnysoldier28** :               speaking of wank buckets, which one of you took all the good “dickets” urls on tumblr?

 **CraicDirection** :                  Wth are dickets?

 **randysdonuts** :                   I believe it refers to when a member of a band, let’s say our band just for expediency’s sake, gives away tickets as a bit of a parting gift to a lady friend after she’s spent the night.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Who is giving away dickets? It’s not me. stg.

 **CraicDirection** :                  THERES A WORD FOR THAT??

 **randysdonuts** :                   I guess we know who has been giving away seventh row dickets now.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Damn it Harry! It was you who took all the urls! I had to settle for seventh-row-dickets. All those dashes. It’s just not the same. Smh

 **TheRealBatMan** :              7th row???? Come on Niall.  That’s just not nice. I could have given u some front row ones to give them if u were out. You should have just asked

 **CraicDirection** :                  I’M LEAVING THE BAND. YOU ARSEHOLES TALKING ABOUT MY HAIR AND DICKETS. WHAT ABOUT HARRYS HAIR???

 **donnysoldier28** :               What about Harry’s hair? Be careful what you say, mate.

 **CraicDirection** :                  How do you manage to sound so threatening over email?

 **donnysoldier28** :               take back what you said about harry’s hair or I’m leaving the band

 **CraicDirection** :                  I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YET. AND DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN ME ABOUT                                              LEAVING THE BAND. IT’S NOT A JOKE LOU.

 **randysdonuts** :                   You just said it yourself Niall.

 **CraicDirection** :                  EVERYONE KNOWS I’M NOT SERIOUS BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LEAVE AND I WILL CLING TO THE THREE OF YOU FOR THE REST OF ME DAYS.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              So do u think u will give out front row tickets when u do a solo tour?

 **donnysoldier28** :               look harry what do you want in exchange for the 7throwdickets url? Or even seventhrowdickets.

 **randysdonuts** :                   I’m really not too keen to give them up. Sorry.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Not even for that thing I do with my tongue?

 **randysdonuts** :                   Sold.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              TMI guys.

* * *

 

 

 

**New Message:**

**To** :          donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : Liam Chain

=================

 **TheRealBatMan** :              Really funny Lou. You couldn’t just put the jokes here, no you had to go blast me on twitter.

 **donnysoldier28** :               You wore a chain, Liam. A giant chain. And your name’s Liam Payne and they just rhyme okay? It was a truly well-crafted pun.

 **CraicDirection** :                  So what you’re saying is that harry came up with it.

 **donnysolider28** :               who says I can’t write a pun?

 **TheRealBatMan** :              I just think it’s a bit unfair is all. Harry is walking around in a bear costume and I’m the one who gets dragged on twitter.

 **randysdonuts** :                   I should not dignify that with a response. But I’ll have you know that my bear coat is YSL.

 **CraicDirection** :                  Well I must say I kind of liked the bear coat Harry, but don’t tell me Lou didn’t have a few words to say about it

 **randysdonuts** :                   Oh I don’t know if I’d say he had many words to say about it. More like moans. And panting. And “Oh god, Harry, yes”.

 **TheRealBatMan** :              -_-

 **randysdonuts** :                   Oh, did I mention that’s just when he’s wearing the coat? With nothing on underneath it. Sorry. Forgot that part of it.

 **CraicDirection** :                  Face it, Liam. Ya got dragged by a man wearing a velour track suit.

 **donnysoldier28** :               Still sporting the zebra stripe Nialler?

 **CraicDirection** :                  FUCK OFF. I’M GETTING IT CUT TOMORROW.

 

*

**Tumblr post:[OT4 email chain](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/154851300951/happy-birthday-liz-an-ot4-email-chain-drabble-to)**

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Liz! xx
> 
> Also, sorry people but you'll find that all the good seventh row dickets URLs have been mysteriously taken on tumblr. Also, go ask realitybetterthanfiction about dickets sometime. Hehe.


End file.
